¡Al fin lo entendí! (One-shot)
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Fic hecho como parte de la temática "Día de Fanfics 2.0" del grupo "Club de Fans de Kobayashi-San Chi No Maid Dragon" Tras un trágico día, Kobayashi está a punto de mandar todo al diablo, pero algunas veces, una pequeña sorpresa nos hace ver las cosas que en verdad valen la pena.


**¡Al fin lo entendí!**

-¡Ah...! Que día tan pesado -exclamaba con pereza una chica pelirroja, caminando con desgano por el largo pasillo rumbo a su hogar. Un sin fin de errores en los sistemas y miles de documentos que corregir acabaron destrozando su paciencia.

-A este paso este trabajo acabará matándome -Se decía a si misma en voz baja, arrastrando los pies en su andar -Aún sigo sin creer que yo tuviera que cargar con toda la responsabilidad por los errores de otros.

Kobayashi miró con desgano hacia la izquierda, directo al oscuro cielo de la ciudad. Todo a su alrededor le parecía muy simple y monótono, casi sin sentido. Continuó en silencio, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo hacia el frente, quedando su destino cada vez más cerca a ella.

"Si esto sigue así, no creo poder continuar más con todo esto" Pensó "Cada día el estrés es mayor y mi jornada diaria parece nunca tener fin... ¿Será que esto es lo correcto?"

Se detuvo de golpe frente la puerta de su casa. El gélido viento corría tras ella, logrando tiritar su cuerpo con el roce de su piel. Kobayashi permaneció inmóvil y en silencio sin mirar a un punto en específico, tratando de sopesar la desdicha de su día.

-Si tan solo hubiera algo en que apoyarme... Algo que me ayuda a aligerar esta carga -Soltó ella tras un largo suspiro, abriendo finalmente la entrada a su destino.

-¡Estoy en casa! -Exclamó sin ánimos y cerró la puerta. Cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar una aguda voz perforar sus oídos. Sin embargo, en vez de ello, la sensación de un par de cortos y suaves brazos invadió su vientre.

-¡Kobayashi! -Gritó con alegría la pequeña albina -Por fin llegaste

-¿Kanna? -preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de no caer por el peso de la niña -¿Qué haces despierta tan noche?

-No podía dormir, Kobayashi... No hasta que tù llegaras -Respondió Kanna, abrazando con más fuerza a nuestra protagonista. Segundos después una figura de mayor estatura se acercó a ambas chicas.

-Bienvenida a casa, Kobayashi -saludó alegre la dragona del caos, con una sonrisa más amplia que de costumbre -Veo que Kanna ya te dió la bienvenida.

Tras ello, el trío de chicas se dirigió al comedor, donde Tohru tenía ya preparada la cena. Kobayashi tomó su habitual asiento en la mesa, recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la cómoda silla. Trató de relajarse lo mayor posible antes de comer, pero pronto algo captó su atención. Sin querer, Kanna apareció frente a ella, notando de inmediato que la más pequeña la miraba con insistencia y parecía ocultar algo entre sus manos.

-Kanna, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó nuestra humana, confundida por la actitud de la pequeña.

-Si -respondió secamente la pequeña.

-¿Qué ocultas en tu espalda, Kanna? ¿Tuviste dudas con alguna de tus tareas?

-No. No es nada de ello, Kobayashi -respondió la dragona ojiazul, igual de seria que la pregunta anterior.

Kanna se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola con enorme seriedad. Sus azulados ojos penetraban cuál espada helada reforzada por un incómodo silencio. Tras unos segundos, la misma Kanna rompió la pequeña tensión.

-Kobayashi...

-¿Si, Kanna?

-Y-yo...

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Kanna?

-No, Kobayashi... pero...

La menor finalmente desvió su mirar, encontrando al fondo los ojos de una amable Tohru, quién regaló una sonrisa que aparentaba uma aprobación. Kanna asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la humana.

-Kobayashi... -ella cerró los ojos y finalmente extendió los brazos. revelando un limpio y blanco sobre entre sus manos -¡Toma...!

Kobayashi miró el sobre un poco sorprendida. ¿Qué significaría eso? Kanna nunca antes había hecho algo así. ¿Qué cosa tendría el sobre en su interior?

Aún confundida, nuestra humana tomó delicadamente el sobre y lo observó unos segundos. Tenía escrito las palabras "Para Kobayashi. Un regalo de parte de Kanna".

Ella estaba por agradecer el obsequio, pero un inesperado abrazo la interrumpió. Su pequeña loli rodeó con los brazos su cuello, llenando de una calidez extraña los cansados hombros de nuestra pelirroja. La sensación era extraña para la humana, pero más extraño aún fue ver correr a Kanna rumbo a su habitación de la misma forma tan espontánea como su abrazo.

-¿Pero qué fue todo eso? -Preguntó, al fin, Kobayashi, mirando aún la puerta donde la albina se había refugiado.

Tohru, desde la cocina, sonrío alegremente y se dirigió a su ama

-Sabes, Kobayashi, Kanna hoy estuvo esperando el momento perfecto pata hacer eso.

-¿Momento perfecto? ¿Osea que todo esto lo planeó?

Tohru simplemente asintió, señalando el papel en las manos de la chica.

-Ábrelo, Kobayashi.

Ella miró curiosa el papel. Lentamente abrió con cuidado el sobre, tratando de no rasgar más allá de los límites. Dentró de él, una hoja decorada iluminaba el rostro de su destinataria, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran a más no poder.

El contenido era un bonito dibujo hecho por la niña, en donde se podía apreciar a la menor de los Kamui sentada en un campo, siendo abrazada maternalmente por una feliz Kobayashi, teniendo tras de si un Sol rojo en forma de corazón tras ellas. Además, un breve texto alrededor del dibujo adormaba la obra:

"Para Kobayashi, quien me enseñó a seguir adelante aunque todo parezca muy pesado. La mejor madre que yo jamás podría soñar... Te quiero"

Sin dejarla reaccionar, Tohru tomó la palabra.

-Kanna estuvo planeando con muchas ansias este día. Quería darte un regalo que te hiciera tan feliz como lo haces tú con ella.

Nuestra humana se giró mirando a la dragona, con una amplia sonrisa. Separó sus labios, tratando de responderle, pero otra sorpresa se presentó ante ella. Tohru sostenía un gran plato con un delicioso platillo en forma de corazón que a ella tanto le encantaba.

-¡Feliz día de las madres, Kobayashi!

Ella estaba el borde de las lágrimas. Hacía unos minutos ella estaba tan cansada y decaída, pero sus dos acompañantes, con tan solo un par de gestos para ella, lograron subir al máximo sus ánimos. Minutos atrás estaba a nada de tirar la toalla y ahora sabía que su pequeña "hija" (No acostumbraba llamarla así) la veía como un ejemplo a seguir por todo su esfuerzo. Sin quererlo, la imagen de una versión infantil suya y la de su padre algo joven llegó a su cabeza. ¿Así que a esto le llamaban maternidad?

Aún con algunas lágrimas amenazando con saltar de sus ojos, Kobayashi se levantó del asiento.

-Tohru -Dijo, mirando hacia el piso.

-Mande, Kobayashi.

-Creo que esto será muy egoísta de mi parte después de estos lindos regalos, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Tohru... -Tragó saliva. Esto iba a ser más difícil que pensaba -Si te pido una última cosa, ¿Te molestarías?

La rubia miró extrañada a su ama. Ella no solía hablar de esa esa manera. Aún así, tratándose de ella, nunca le negaría alguna petición

-Al contrario, Kobayashi. Yo podría provocar el mismo apocalípsis si tú me lo pidieras -respondió ella, llena de orgullo por lo dicho.

-Bien -Exclamó tajante nuestra programadora -Entonces... Tohru.. cierra los ojos.

Tohru, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se limitó a obedecer el mandato de su ama. Quizás esta vez la invitaría a una cita romántica o le pediría cocinar su cola. Eso en verdad sería grandioso. Pero, ni las mayores fantasías de la rubia habían previsto la realidad.

Una cálida sensación invadió los labios de la dragona, logrando teñir sus mejillas de un rojo resplandeciente. Ahí, justo em su hogar, Kobayashi fundió sus labios en un tímido pero suave beso con la misma fuerza de mil galaxias explotando todas a la vez.

Fueron segundos, pero parecía una dulce eternidad para ambas, siendo separadas por la misma timidez de la pelirroja, quien desvió la mirada en el acto. lado, Tohru parecía viajar a través de todos los cielos de éste y cualquier otro mundo.

-Tohru... -pronunció nuestra humana, sacando de su trance a su maid.

-S-si...

-Sé que esto será raro al escucharlo, pero... -Tomó un ligero respiro, tratando de llenarse de valor -Si te soy sincera, hoy pensé en renunciar y tirar la toalla... no me sentía capaz de seguir adelante...

Tohru miró a su amada, lista pata hablar, pero ésta la detuvo, posando una manos sobre sus labios.

-...Pero -continuó -hoy me he dado cuenta de la tontería que estuve a punto de hacer... Fuí egoísta. Solo pensaba en mi y en lo que creía que me libraría de tanto peso. Pero ahora lo veo todo claro. Buscaba una motivación que me forzara a no renunciar, y no había notado que en mi hogar tengo una hermosa familia que espera por mi y que me apoya en momentos malos como este... Y aprendí que, si hay alguien por quien luchar y salir adelante, en ese lugar siempre estará Kanna...

Tohru desvió la mirada, un poco decepcionada, pero su ama regresó tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-... y, sobretodo, siempre estarás tú...

Los ojos de Tohru se iluminaron al máximo. ¿Todo eso era un sueño? ¡Kobayashi al fin se estaba declarando!

-Kobayashi... eso significa que...

No pudo completar su pregunta, pues su ama leyó su mente y había respondido por adelantado con un nuevo y ensoñador beso que hizo suspirar a ambas.

Kobayashi finalmente lo había comprendido. Todas sus horas de trabajo y trayecto no eran desperdiciadas en tan solo un pago, sino que ella las hacía por su pequeña y bonita familia. Y no importaba ahora qué podría pasar. ya que aunque se desatara el fin del mundo, sabía ahora que tenía a dos personas en su vida por quienes luchar...

* * *

 _Fic dedicado a Jair Villarreal, administrador del grupo "Club de fans de Kobayashi-San Chi No Maid Dragon", y a todos los seguidores de "Mi Bella Elma". Gracias por nunca perder la fé_


End file.
